Sunflower
Note: This Article is about Sunflower, for the Plant Hero counterpart, see Solar Flare. The Sunflower is one of the main protagonists of Plants vs. Zombies franchise. She is a plant that can produce sun overtime to help the player fight the zombies. In the credit music video Zombies on Your Lawn, she was voiced by , the former composer of the franchise. Appearance Sunflower is a plant that has sixteen yellow petals on her brown face, which includes black eyes and a smile. Her body is a green stem with four leaves as legs to help her moving around. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' She first appeared after the players completed Player's House - Day 1. In the next level, the game gave the Players instructions about her, as see can produce 25 suns in seven seconds. In the credit music video, Sunflower appeared and sang the song "Zombies on Your Lawn", with many zombies dancing around her. Sunflower can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower after Level 3-4, after the Players bought Twin Sunflower's seed packet. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' She returned in the canceled game Plants vs. Zombies Adventures after beating The Boonies Level 1. Plants vs. Zombies 2 She also returned in the sequel of the first game after the Players completed Player's House - Day 1. Unlike the first game, she gives you 50 sun each instead of 25. She is in Enlighten-mint family, a family of sun-producing plants. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare In this game, she returned as one of the playable character on the Plants' side. In the introduction of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, she spawned at the Zombies' side and the players had to help her get to the landing zone to get back on the Plants' side. She returned in Battle for Neighborville as a playable character of Support Class on the Plants side. ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' As seen in the introduction of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the malfunction of the Hero-Tron 5000 turned the Sunflower into Solar Flare, one of the Plant Heroes. Sunflower also appeared as a Solar Plant Card. Her rarity is Basic - Common, she costs 1, with the Flower tribe, and her health is 1. Her trait is Team-up, allowing the players to plant tow plants in a column instead of 1. She can produce an extra sun for each turn. When attack, she spits a small sun that can deal with damages dependent on the amount of strength. Metal Petal Another Sunflower that appeared in this game is Metal Petal, a Flower Plant of Solar class, which is based in the Sunflower's variant with the same name. Her rarity is Premium - Uncommon, she costs 4 suns, and her strength and health are 3 and 4. Start of turn, the players earn an extra sun. Other appearances ''Plants vs. Zombies'' comics She appeared as one of the supporting characters to help Nate Timeley and Patrice Blazing fight the Zombies. Also in the comics, there was a Sunflower named Fred, who appears to be square-shaped and a male. ''Plants vs. Zombies vs. Jay and Silent Bob'' She appeared as a minor character in the Episode 3, The Epic Conclusion. ''World of Warcraft'' She appeared as a Singing Sunflower pet in World of Warcraft. ''Little Big Planet 3'' She appeared as one of the costume in this game. Variants *Mystic Flower *Power Flower *Fire Flower *Shadow Flower *Metal Petal *Sun Pharaoh *Alien Flower *Vampire Flower *Stuffy Flower Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sun Production': Sunflower's signature move, as she can produce sun to help the players get a plant. *'Sun Pulse': In Garden Warfare series, she can fire sun pulses at zombies. *'Heal Beam': Sunflower can heal allies close to her when activated. **'Rainbow Heal Beam': With this ability, she can heal allies much faster. *'Sunbeam': She can fire a laser that can deal damages to zombies while being stationary. **'Solar Flare Beam': She can fire a beam that is more limited than the Sunbeam, but it can deal more damages and the players don't have to press the button to start it. *'Sunny Side Up': She can create a shower of sundrops to help allies. Flowers pots *'Heal Flower': A flower that can heal all allies by dropping three sundrops. *'Dark Flower': A flower that can shoot red lasers at zombies. *'Rainbow Flower': A flower that can only drops one sun at a time, but it will drop faster in the default version. Skills *'Singing skills': As seen in Zombies on Your Lawn, she can sing very well. Gallery Sunflower2.png|Sunflower Heal FlowerGW2.png|Heal Flower Dark FlowerGW2.png|Dark Flower Rainbow_FlowerGW2.png|Rainbow Flower Metal_Petal_SunflowerH.png|Metal Petal Sunflower funko_pop.jpg|Sunflower's Funko Pop! Trivia *One of the Sunflower's variants, Vampire Flower, with Count Chompula, and Vampweed are the only plants that are vampires. **Beside, despite being a vampire, her powers are associated with sunlight. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dark Horse Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Fighter Category:Supporters Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Superheroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Self-Aware Category:Mascots Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Creation Category:Summoners Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nurturer Category:Virtually Resourceful